Lover Awakened
by Matthewsoevin
Summary: Chanyeol, yang pernah dijadikan budak darah, masih membawa-bawa bekas luka dari masa lalunya yang penuh penderitaan dan penghinaan. Dia terkenal akan amukan dan keganasan yang tak terpadamkan. Vampire biadap yang ditakuti baik oleh manusia maupun kaum vampire sendiri. Sampai akhirnya dia menyelamatkan seorang vampir cantik dari kejahatan para pembantai vampir.
1. Chapter 1

Love Awakened[Remake chanbaek version]

.

.

.

Di bayangan kota Seoul,Korea Selatan, terjadi perang mematikan penuh amarah antara kaum vampire dan pembantai mereka. Tersebutlah perkumpulan rahasia, yang tidak seperti kumpulan manapun—terdiri atas enam vampire pejuang, pembela kaum mereka. Di antara para anggota perkumpulan yang disebut Blackpearl ini, Chanyeol adalah yang paling menakutkan.

Chanyeol, yang pernah dijadikan budak darah, masih membawa-bawa bekas luka dari masa lalunya yang penuh penderitaan dan penghinaan. Dia terkenal akan amukan dan keganasan yang tak terpadamkan. Vampire biadap yang ditakuti baik oleh manusia maupun kaum vampire sendiri. Amarah adalah satu-satunya teman dan terror satu-satunya nafsu—sampai ia menyelamatkan vampire laki-laki yang cantik dari kejahatan pembantai vampire.

Baekhyun langsung terpikat pada kekuatan yang Chanyeol miliki. Tapi bahkan ketika hasrat ingin saling memiliki mulai menguasai mereka. Dahaga Chanyeol untuk membalaskan dendam Baekhyun mendorongnya sampai ke tepian kegilaan. Sekarang Baekhyun harus membantu kekasihnya mengatasi luka dari masa lalu yang penuh siksaan dan menemukan masa depan bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo,ini ff remake dari novel favorit saya dgn judul yg sama. Saya membuat versi chanbaek karena saya CBHS. Dan saya rasa ff ini cocok untuk dijadikan chanbaek version.


	2. Chapter 2

Lover Awakened

.

.

.

"Brengsek, Chanyeol! Jangan lompat—"

Teriakan Sehun nyaris tidak terdengar gara-gara bunyi tabrakan mobil yang terjadi di depan mereka. Dan teriakan itu pun tidak menghentikan saudara kembarnya untuk melompat keluar dari dalam mobil yang mereka tumpangi sementara kendaraan itu melaju dengan kecepatan 75km/jam.

"Kai, dia keluar! Kita harus mengejarnya!"

Pundak Sehun menghantam jendela saat Jongin berusaha keras mengerem mobil itu dan mengendalikannya. Sinar lampu-lampu depan mobil berkelebat dan menyoroti Chanyeol yang menggelinding cepat bak bola di jalanan beraspal yang tertutup salju. Detik berikutnya dia sudah melompat berdiri dan bergegas, berlari secepat kilat kea rah sedan yang penyok dan mengepulkan asap, yang sekarang mempunyai hiasan baru di kapnya berupa sebatang pohon pinus.

Sehun terus mengawasi saudara kembarnya sembari meraih sabuk pengaman. Para pembantai, yang mereka kejar sampai ke daerah pinggiran di luar Seoul, secara hukum fisika mungkin telah menghancurkan kendaraan mereka, namun itu tidak berarti mereka bakal meninggalkan tugas-tugas mereka begitu saja. Bedebah-bedebah sialan itu sangat tangguh.

Kondisi genting itu sama sekali tidak memperlambat Chanyeol. Dia, yang memang tidak pernah peduli dengan nyawa sendiri, justru langsung menghampiri tiga pembantai tersebut tanpa senjata apapun selain sebilah belati hitam di tangan.

Sementara tiupan angin yang hening menyapu udara dan aroma manis pohon-pohon pinus bercampur dengan bau bensin yang bocor dari sedan yang penyok tersebut, Chanyeol melumpuhkan tiga pembantai itu hanya dengan belatinya. Ia mengiris otot-otot dibelakang lutut ketiganya supaya mereka tidak bisa berlari, mematahkan lengan-lengan mereka supaya tidak bisa bertarung lagi, dan menyeret mereka di tanah lalu menjajarkan ketiganya bak boneka-boneka yang menyeramkan.

Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan cukup bijaksana untuk tidak berusaha menghentikannya.

Chanyeol berlutut di sebelah salah satu pembantai itu, wajahnya yang bercodet tampak bengis karena geram, bibir atasnya yang rusak tertarik ke belakang, taring-taringnya sepanjang taring harimau. Chanyeol menyambar kerh jaket kulit yang dikenakan pembantai itu dan mengangkat tubuh si pembantai dari tanah, wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Dimana lelaki itu?" Ketika tidak ada jawaban selain tawa jahat, Chanyeol menghantam kepala pembantai tersebut. Bunyinya menggema di antar pepohonan, suara tajam mirip suara sebatang sebatang ranting yang putus menjadi dua. "Dimana lelaki itu?"

Seringai mengejek di bibir si pembantai membuat amarah Chanyeol membubung tinggi sampai-sampai dirinya menjadi sedingin kutub selatan. Udara di seputar tubuhnya tersengat dan menjadi lebih dingin daripada malam. Butiran-butiran salju tidak lagi jatuh di ssekelilingnya, seolah-olah mereka melebur akibat kekuatan amarahnya.

Sehun mendengar suara gemerisik lirih dan melirik ke balik pundak. Kai sedang menyalakan sebatang rokok linting, tato-tato di sekeliling mulutnya terang tertimpa cahaya oranye.

Ketika terdengar suara hantaman sekali lagi, Kai mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan mengalihkan tatapannya yang tajam. "Kau baik-baik saja,Sehun?"

Tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Sudah dari dulu sifat bengis Chanyeol dijadikan cerita yang menyeramkan, namun akhir-akhir ini saudara kembarnya sudah menjadi begitu keji sampai-sampai sulit rasanya untuk melihat aksinya. Ceruk tak berdasar dan tak berjiwa yang ada di dalam diri Chanyeol benar-benar menggelora liar sejak Baekhyun diculik para pembantai.

Dan tetap saja mereka belum berhasil menemukan Baekhyun. Para _brother_ tidak mempunyai petunjuk, informasi, atau apapun sama sekali. Bahkan ddengan interogasi superkeji yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun sendiri geram dengan penculikan tersebut. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Baekhyun, namun lelaki itu sangat manis, juga berasal dari golongan tertinggi kaum bangsawan dalam ras mereka. Tapi bagi Sehun, nilai Baekhyun lebih dari sekadar garis keturunannya. Jauh melebihi itu. Baekhyun membuat sumpah selibat Sehun terguncang, meraih laki-laki dibalik sumpah itu, dan mmengusik sesuatu yang sangat dalam. Sama seperti Chanyeol, Sehun juga ingin menemukan Baekhyun, namun setelah enam minggu,ia mulai ragu Baekhyun masih hidup. Para pembantai dikenal suka menyiksa vampire-vampir untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Brotherhood, dan seperti vampire sipil lainnya, Baekhyun hanya tahu sedikit tentang para brother. Oleh karena itu kemungkinan besar dia sudah dibunuh sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan lelaki itu?" bentak Chanyeol pada pembantai berikutnya. Ketika pembantai itu hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan "Fuck you," Chanyeol bertindak sepertiTyson dan menggigit bajingan tersebut.

Mengapa Chanyeol peduli terhadap vampire lelaki sipil yang menghilang, tidak seorang pun dalam Brotherhood yang bias memahami. Tidak seorang pun bias menebak kenapa Baekhyun penting baginya. Namun, bila dipikir-pikir lagi,tidak seorang pun, bahkan juga Sehun, sebagai saudara kembarnya, bisa meramalkan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bias menghadapi ini semua," ujar sehun lirih.

Baekhyun menggelongsor di dalam lubang saat mendengar pintu ditutup. Kenyataan bahwa pembantai itu galau karena ia tidak memberikan jawaban membuatnya senang. Sekarang kegilaan itu sudah lengkap, bukan?

Kondiis tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai menggerogotinya, dan seperti penyakit fisik lainnya, mempunyai tingkatan-tingkatan. Mula-mula ia merasa terlalu ketakutan untuk memikirkan apa pun selain bagaimana rasanya siksaan-siksaan itu. Namun kemudian hari-hari berlalu, dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Benar, pembantai itu menyerangnya, dan tatapan mata laki-laki itu pada tubuhnya sungguh memuakkan, namun dia tidak melakukan apa yang dia lakukan terhadap tawanan-tawanan lain yang berasal dari kaum Baekhyun. Dia juga tidak memperkosa Baekhyun.

Namun kemudian ia mulai mengalami kemunduran permanen, dan apa yang membuatnya putus asa adalah si pembantai itu sendiri. Butuh beberapa lama baginya untuk menyadari hal itu, ternyata ia memiliki kekuasaan aneh terhadap penculiknya, dan setelah beberapa saat berlalu, ia mullai memanfaatkan hal itu. Mula-mula ia mendesak laki-laki itu untuk mencari tahu batas-batasnya. Kemudian ia mulai menyiksa laki-laki itu, bukan untuk apa-apa, ia hanya menbenci laki-laki itu dan ingin menyakitinya.

Untuk suatu alasan tertentu, pembantai yang menculiknya…mencintainya. Dengan segenap hati. Kadang-kadang si pembantai meneriakinya, dan dia membuat Baekhyun ketakutan saat berada dalam suasana hati seperti itu, namun semakin keras Baekhyun melawan pembantai itu, semakin baik dia memperlakukan Baekhyun. Setiap kali Baekhyun menolak memandang laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu langsung bingung dan cemas. Ketika si pembantai memberinya hadiah-hadiah dan Baekhyun menolak semuanya, pembantai itu pasti meratap. Dengan perasaan yang semakin hari semakin menggebu-gebu, pembantai itu mencemaskan Baekhyun, memohon-mohon perhatian, bahkan bergelung di sisi Baekhyun, dan ketika ia mengabaikan semua itu, lesser itu menjadi teramat merana.

Dengan putus asa Baekhyun berusaha membekukan perasaannya lagi dan memusatkan perhatian pada betapa dingin udara di bawah ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Pikirannya beralih ke rumah pertaniannya, tempat ia tinggal untuk waktu yang sangat singkat. Ini bagaikan kenangan-kenangan buruk,bayangan-bayangan ini mengingatkannya pada kehidupan lamanya, pada ibunya… pada kakak laki-lakinya.

Ya tuhan, Baekboom. Baekboom membuatnya gila dengan seluruh sikap dominannya, namun ternyata kakak laki-lakinya benar. Jika tetap tinggal bersama keluarganyanya, ia takkan pernah bertemu Wonwoo, manusia yang tinggal di sebelah rumah. Dan ia takka pernah melintasi padang rumput dia antara rumah mereka malam itu untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan ia takkan pernah bertemu lesser itu… sehingga ia takkan perlu berakhir seperti ini, mati namun tetap bernapas.

Ia bertanya-tanya sampai berapa lama kakak laki-lakinya akan terus mencarinya. Apakah Baekboom telah menyerah sekarang? Mungkin saja. Bahkan Baekboom sekalipun takkan bisa terus bertahan begitu lama tanpa harapan.

Ia bertaruh Baekboom pasti pergi mencarinya, namun entah bagaimana ia lega Baekboom tidak berhasil menemukannya. Meskipun kakaknya adalah laki-laki yang sangat agresif, dia vampire sipil biasa juga, dan bias terluka jika dating untuk menyelamatkannya. Para lesser itu kuat. Bengis dan berkuasa. Tidak, untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun butuh sesuatu yang bisa menyamai para monster yang menawannya.

Sekelebat bayangan Chanyeol muncul di benaknya, sejelas selembar foto. Ia bisa melihat bola mata Chanyeol yang hitam kelam. Bekas luka yang melintang di wajah dan bibir atasnya yang cacat. Simbol budak darah yang tertato di sekeliling leher dan pergelangan tangannya. Ia juga ingat bekas-bekas cambukan yang terdapat di punggung Chanyeol. Dan anting-anting yang tergantung pada kedua putting laki-laki itu. Juga tubuhnya yang berotot dan sangat ramping.

Ia memikirkan keteguhan dan kebengisan tekad Chanyeol dan semua dendam kesumat yang membakar laki-laki itu. Chanyeol adalah figure yang menakutkan dan mengerikan dalam kaumnya. Rusak, bukan patah, begitulah menurut saudara kembarnya. Namun itulah yang justru membuatnya menjadi penyelamat yang baik. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menyamai lesser yang menculiknya. Kebrutalan Chanyeol mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa membebaskan Baekhyun, meskipun ia tahu percuma saja membayangkan laki-laki itu mau berusaha menemukannya. Ia toh vampire sipil yang baru dua kali bertemu Chanyeol.

Dan di kali kedua, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun bersumpah untuk tidak pernah mendekatinya lagi.

Rasa takut menyelimuti Baekhyun, dan ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan perasaan itu dengan berkata kepada diri sendiri bahwa Baekboom pasti masih berusaha mencarinya. Dan kakak laki-lakinya akan menemui Brotherhood jika berhasil menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang bisa digunakan untuk melacak keberadaannya. Setelah itu mungkin Chanyeol akan dating untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun, karena dia wajib melakukannya, sebagai bagian dari pekerjaan.

"Halo? Halo? Ada orang di sana?" Suara bergetar seorang laki-laki terdengar sayup-sayup, nadanya melengking.

Pasti suara milik tawanan baru itu, piker Baekhyun. Mereka selalu berusaha untuk berkenalan pada awalnya.

Baekhyun berdehem. "Aku…disini."

Sejenak tidak terdengar sahutan. "Ya tuhan…apa kau lelaki yang mereka culik? Apa kau… Baekhyun?"

Sungguh mengagetkan mendengar namanya disebut. Astaga, lesser itu memanggilnya dengan sebuatn istri begitu lama, sampai-sampai ia nayris lupa ia biasanya dipanggil dengan nama lain. "Ya… ya, aku Baekhyun."

"Kau masih hidup."

Well, jantungku memang masih berdetak, bagaimanapun, pikir Baekhyun. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Aku—aku menghadiri pemakamanmu. Bersama orangtuaku, Ralstam dan Jilling."

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya… telah memakamkannya. Namun jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tentu saja mereka ahrus melakukannya. Ibunya sanagat religious, sanagt memercayai Tradisi Kuno. Begitu yakin anak bungsunya sudah mati, dia pasti berkeras mengadakan upacara yang layak supaya Baekhyun bisa memasuki alam Fade.

Ya… Tuhan. Membayangkan mereka menyerah dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar menyerah adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Tidak seorang pun akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya sekarang. Tidak ada.

Baekhyun mendengar sesuatu yang aneh. Dan menyadari bahwa itu suara sedu sedannya sendiri.

"Aku akan melarikan diri," kata laki-laki itu dengan penuh tekad. "Dan aku akan membawamu bersamaku."

Baekhyun membiarkan lututnya tertekuk lemas dan tubuhnya melorot di sepanjang dinding pipa bergelombang kurungannya sampai akhirnya terpuruk di lantai. Sekarang ia benar-benar mati, bukan? Mati dan terkubur.

Dengan mengerikannya penyataan itu tepat sekali, karena ia memang tertawan di bawah tanah.

.

.

.

Daftar Istilah

 **Brotherhood(Black Dagger Brotherhood). Prajurit vampire yang terampil, yang melindungi spesies mereka dari Lessening Society. Sebagai keturunan terpilih dalam ras, para anggota Brotherhood—yang biasa saling menyapa dengan brother—memiliki kekuatan fisik dan mental yang kuat, selain kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri dengan cepat. Sebagian besar anggotanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah, dan masuk Brotherhood karena kemampuan alami mereka. Mereka berbeda dari vampire kebanyakan—agresif, arogan, dan tidak banyak bergaul dengan vampire yang berasal dari kelas lain, kecuali saat mereka butuh minum. Mereka sumber legenda dan bahan referensi dalam dunia vampire. Mereka hanya bisa dibunuh dengan serangan yang paling berbahaya, misalnya tembakan atau tusukan di jantung, dan lain-lain.**

 **Budak Darah. Vampir laki-laki atau perempuan yang dikalahkan dan diperintahkan untuk menyediakan darah bagi vampire lain. Paraktik memelihara budak darah sudah jarang dilakukan, meskipun tidak dianggap sebagai pelanggaran hukum.**

 **Fade. Alam yang abadi, tempat bagi mereka yang mati berkumpul dengan semua yang mereka cintai dan menjalani hidup yang kekal.**

 **Lesser. Manusia yang jiwanya dicabut, yang menjadikan vampire sebagai target untuk dihancurkan sebagai syarat untuk menjadi anggota Lessening Society. Mereka tidak makan atau minum, dan juga impoten.**

Review jjuseyo 3


End file.
